


An Interesting Afternoon

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is in for some interesting conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Mikasa!" The blond teen called out to his female friend. She turned around, her red scarf flowing softly in the windy afternoon atmosphere.

"Yeah?" She replied, raising a hand up to flick a stray hair from her face. As Armin approached her, he leaned in close to her ear, as if to tell her a secret.

"Diddle my floobynips," he said as quietly as he could, but it wasn't quiet enough. Eren had heard him from where he stood; a few feet away.

"What the hell Armin." Eren questioned in moreso something of a statement than a question.

"Oi, Eren." The brunett boy looked to his left where he heard the familiar voice of Corporal Levi Ackerman. He gave the proper salute to his superior, giving the shorter man his full attention.

"Yes, Corporal?"

"Diddle my floobynips."

"Diddle our floobynips, Eren. Diddle our nip nops." Captain Erwin Smith interrupted, putting a hand on his and Levi's shoulders. Armin and Mikasa turned to the young German, their voices synchronizing.

"Diddle our floobynips, Eren."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to

"Well that sure was weird," Eren mumbled as he finally slowed his speed down to a leisurely stroll. He had run away after everyone started uttering that horrifically strange phrase that he would never be able to unhear. As he kept walking through the forest he had found himself in, he came across an opening in the brush and trees, which he could see a light coming from. He briefly wondered what the source of the light was, and figured it wouldn't kill him to check it out.

.....Hopefully.

He moved beyond the opening too see a trio of tents, pitched in a straight line. A campfire burned brightly in front of them, surrounded by three logs arranged in a triangle. Three people sat upon them, whom Eren recognized to be Mike, Petra, and Hanji.

"Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said as they all looked back at him, one by one.

"Oh, no it's fine!" Petra's bubbly voice exclaimed, waving off his intrusion like it was no big deal. "Sit with us! You can frickle frackle our dickle dackles!"

"Excuse me!?" Eren asked, horrified at the words coming from his superior.

"She said you can frickle frackle our dickle dackles, Eren!" Hanji's ever-enthusiastic self chimed in, Mike nodding in agreement.

"Frickle our dickles, Eren!"


End file.
